


Call me a sinner, call me a saint

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bombardier!feitan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, Versatile!Feitan, WW2 AU, a love story with smut, airplane worship, buncha fucking rednecks, intense racism, mild violence, pilot!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Levi is an American pilot in WW2.  He is harassed because of his Asian roots then he finds another American soldier who has it worse: Feitan.OMG, OK, this is a love story.  There's porn, but it's basically a love story. I've never done a love story: I don't do fluff.  But i love this soooooo much.I swear i might do more chapters.  I love this story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the WW2 era. I am kinda obsessed. The thought of Levi and Feitan being vilified because of their asian roots just fired me up. Two of the most beautiful men ever? Really?  
> Also: The name Blackavar is a shout out to my favorite book of all time, Watership Down by Richard Adams. Blackavar was one of the characters. He was kept prisoner in Efrafa by General Woundwort and 'displayed' to the rest of the warren as an example.

“Tell me it’s over, I’ll still love you the same.”

Call Me - Shinedown 

 

Levi hesitated.

He was at the fourth nondescript Nissen hut; this one was supposedly the one he needed.  He turned the handle on the door and stepped inside.

As he expected, everyone in the place turned and stared.  Then the scowls started.

Levi stood, staring at the floor.

He was a small guy, about 5’3”, and slender.  All his life he’d been targeted by bullies and stalked by perverts.  Then there was The War and he’d been labeled.  Levi was part Japanese.  His epicanthal fold was slight but gorgeous, emphasizing his fine grey eyes.  His Japanese father  had given him his clever mind, his ability to solve problems, his love of order, but this was not obvious from the outside.  His eyes and his thick black hair were.

Levi shuffled his feet.

“Whadda ya want?”

“I-I’m Levi Ackerman.  They told me to report here for my gear.”

A tough looking customer stood, crossed to the counter between them and opened a large book, rather like a hotel register.  He leaned on one elbow, cigarette dangling from his lips, and ran one dirty finger down the page.

Behind him, the other two men whispered.

Levi tried to be calm and patient as he overheard the words he know so well: “Fucking Nip,” and “Goddamned Chinaman,” and the ever popular “We got uniforms for kids, now?” among other, muttered, thankfully unintelligible, hate.

He focussed on the man at the counter, trying not to show his disgust at the filthy finger scrolling down the page, or how the man’s lips moved as he laboriously read each name.

The finger and the man suddenly froze.  Abruptly, the lit cigarette dropped from the man’s mouth onto the book.

Levi looked at him curiously and made no move to help.

The cigarette had burnt a dime sized hole in the open sheet before the man finally yelped and swept it off onto the floor.

The other two men jumped up and rushed at the counter.

“The hell, Jack?” One of them said.  The other one looked suspiciously at Levi, who kept very still.

Jack tapped the list of names and both men leaned over to look.  All three read, then straightened slowly, looking at Levi.

Jack cleared his throat. “Pete, would you get this man his gear?”

Pete disappeared.

“Dickie, check off on his papers.”

Three minutes later, Levi had an armload of gear, everything from underwear to his uniform, and was ready to leave.

“Thank you,” he said, curious as to how these dolts would respond.

Jack stood up a bit straighter. “No problem … Captain.”

It was almost a mutter.

\---

Levi walked around again, searching for his barracks.  Whoever thought of the system of identical Nissan huts lined up in rows upon rows was an asshole.

He finally found his, stumbling into two enlisted quarters before finding the officer’s quarters. He ignored the stares and mutters and found his bunk - upper. That was good. It was safer. 

The barracks was only a third full. So the rumors of a lack of pilots was true. 

Levi threw his stuff up on his bunk, ignoring the trunks at the foot of the beds, and climbed up after.  In minutes he was asleep.

\---

Levi saw the other man by chance.  He was even smaller than him, which drew his gaze.  He had his hands bound tightly behind his back, and he was stumbling along, bracketed by two large men. His face was a mess, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

Levi swallowed hard.

The small man was clearly asian.  Or part, like himself.  His eyes - with their epicanthal fold - were beautiful, steel grey, and clever, although almost feral.

“Hurry up you jap bastard” one of the big men escorting him said. 

Levi tried. He tried very hard to just turn away. To just ignore it and walk on and get on with his life.  He had more than enough problems of his own,

The man spoke again.  Levi froze in the act of turning away.

_ Well, they just couldn't leave it a that, could they? _

“Say, Ted, Give this piece a filth a nudge, wood ja?”

The skinnier of the two men, the one behind the small man, put a foot on the man’s back and shoved. The prisoner, bound as he was, had no way to balance himself and sprawled face first into the mud. 

That was it. 

Levi turned, and thanking the powers that be, noted that the two goons were enlisted men, a private and a corporal.

Levi was in front of the private before he could react and, using the man’s height to Levi’s own advantage, shoved him hard, sending him spread eagle into the mud. The corporal snarled like an animal and Levi craned his neck and turned slightly, flashing his Insignia. 

The man did a double take. 

“What are you doing with this man, corporal?”

Levi said the man’s rank like it was something rotten in the bottom of a slop pail.

The man looked puzzled. “It's Blackavar, sir”

Levi looked down at the slight black haired man who was craning his neck trying to hold his face up out of the mud so he could breathe

“Blackavar?”

“The jap spy who tried to defect, sir. We bring him down the main drag every day. As an example”

“Why is his face bloody?”

The idiot ducked his head and scratched the back of his crew cut. “He, uh … he tried to escape, uh , sir.  Again”

Levi crouched and flipped the small man over so he could breathe without straining his neck

The small man just lay there and gasped  

To Levi's horror, beneath the general filth and new coating of mud, the man wore a United States Army Air Force uniform. 

He wasn't a POW. He wasn't some unfortunate British immigrant. He was an American. And a soldier. And an  _ officer _ .  Being abused and trotted out on display like an animal. 

Levi's stomach churned. 

He desperately tried to think of what to do. He had no authority. He was a pilot. If he caused a row he could lose everything. If he didn't, this man would go on suffering. 

His mind raced. 

A low grinding noise came from behind him, then the tell-tale high whine of a car tire spinning without getting purchase.

“Corporel!”

Levi prayed that this was his scant luck - holding out.  He glanced behind him.  A Jeep was stuck in the gooey mud.  A Warrant Officer stood next to it, red-faced.

“CORPOREL!”

The tall man beside Levi jumped and ran forward.

“Yessir, Warrant Officer sir!”

“Help me get this fucking bit …”

The Warrant Officer’s voice faded as he turned.

Levi looked up at the Private who was sat up, deep in the mud, staring wide-eyed at him.

“Private?”

The man - not much older than a boy - started.

“Y-yes … Sir?”

Levi stood. 

“We seem to have had a misunderstanding.  Go get cleaned up and I’ll take …”

The name failed him suddenly, he looked desperately down at the smaller man who stared wearily up into the sky, silent.

“Blackavar, Sir?”

“Yes, of course I mean Blackavar!” Levi snapped. “I’ll take care of him.”

The private stood up, slicked in mud, and gave him a look almost like apprehension.

“Y-you sure sir?  You're alone,”

_ That was a very strange thing to say. _

Levi sneered

“I’m sure I’ll be fine Private.  What’s he going to do? Relieve me of my maidenly virtue?”

The kid ducked his head and even made a sloppy salute before jogging wetly off.

Levi felt like he was in a dream.  No.  In a nightmare.

He looked down at the soldier, the prisoner, in the mud.  He had sat up and was leaning forward.  He had the regulation ‘short back and sides’ haircut but without brilliantine it fell in his face now, dripping mud.  

He coughed roughly.

The sounds of the Jeep getting more and more stuck echoed behind Levi.

Levi squatted down to get a better look at ‘his prisoner’’.

The smaller man was quite beautiful.  Levi took a second to admire his smooth pale skin (where he could see it), and his straight black hair (so like his own), and his long dark lashes against his pale cheeks.

The man was younger than himself and his body looked lean and muscular.

For just a moment, a millisecond of brain synapses firing, Levi imagined taking the man’s hand, pulling him up, taking control of the stuck jeep, and them riding (miraculously) out of the base gates like the hero and heroine of some stupid film.

But that was not going to happen.

Levi contented himself with helping the man up out of the mud.  They guy sagged, still looking apathetically straight ahead.

“Where do you need to go?” Levi asked, bending down, “Where do I take you?”

_ Back into the hands of whoever did this? _

The man’s head turned slowly.  He looked at Levi with those stunning grey eyes and Levi felt like ice water was trickling down his back. 

Those eyes were glittering, feral, and unblinking.  These were the eyes of a man who had nothing left to lose.

He may as well have been an animal.

_ Oh, god.  They've broken him.  They’ve driven him to madness. _

Levi tried to backpedal but the man was scary fast, not straightening at all but ramming his shoulder into Levi’s gut in a classic American football tackle.

Levi went down hard, the other on top of him.  Fortunately, the prisoner’s hands were still bound behind his back and Levi was able to flip them both over.

He glanced hurriedly around the square.  The three men at the jeep weren't looking and no else seemed to be around. 

Levi looked down at the man struggling under him and thought he saw something else in that savage face.  Desperation.

Levi made a decision.

Two minutes later the square was empty except for a stuck jeep and three frustrated men.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi couldn’t run away.  It just wasn't in his fucking nature.

So tried to think and calm his mind as best he could.  That meant making this right.  Making things tidy.

He half dragged the struggling man in between buildings and Nissen hits, watching nervously, trying to look every way at once.  Scampering across open spaces, lugging his ‘prisoner’, bent almost double because of where the guy had hit him.  His charge squirmed like a wet cat, raggedly breathing through clenched teeth, spraying a mist of blood and spit on every exhale.

Levi shook him,

“If I’m going to help you you have to cooperate,”

The man addressed him in a low rapid stream of an asian language Levi didn’t understand.  His voice was nice, low and whispery, but Levi was pretty sure most of the words were vulgar.

Levi finally hauled the man, kicking and cursing, through a door, sighing in relief when he was able to kick the door closed behind them.

They were in an abandoned supply building that Levi had discovered a few days ago.  It was dusty and musty and dark … but it had a bathroom.

Levi dragged his newfound companion, cursing and writhing, into the loo and sat him on the closed toilet.  The man immediately came at him, levi was ready for it this time and punched him in the gut.  The guy wouldn’t even fall down, he just sagged into Levi.  Levi gently sat him down again.  He took out his jackknife.  At the sight of the blade the man went still.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,”

Levi then managed a pretty impressive cleaning whirlwind inside the tiny room.  His ‘prisoner’ never took his eyes off of him.

Luckily for Levi the teensy place had been clean when it was abandoned, so the brunt of the problem was just dust and mold.

When the actual room was clean enough for his standards, Levi filled the sink with water, worked the hard yellow soap up into a reluctant lather and turned to the man.

Blackavar stared at him and tried to launch himself at the door.  Levi phlegmatically held him in place and scrubbed at whatever part of him he could reach.

He tried twice to bite Levi’s fingers, once to bite Levi’s face, and at least three times he’d tried to launch himself at Levi.

The Captain was getting exhausted, and his gut hurt like hell

As he worked he tried to draw the man into conversation.

“If you’re a First Lieutenant  in the USAAF, you must speak english.”

Blackavar glared at him and whispered another stream of his language that may or may not have involved anatomically impossible bodily insertion.

Levi had gotten most of the mud scraped off and the man’s face and neck cleaned of mud and spit and blood.  Blackavar had not tried anything in the last ten minutes.  He seemed exhausted.

“I’m gonna have to take your uniform off, so-”

The smaller man’s head snapped up,

“You pervert?!  This for fucking?!”

Levi stood stunned at the sudden barrage of english and Blackavar came for him again.  Levi hadn’t gotten his brain back on the tracks yet and Blackavar’s shoulder drove into his chest, pinning him against the door.

Levi made no move to fight.  The rag in his hand dripped soapy water onto the floor.  The smaller man just stood there, head down on Levi’s chest, panting.  Levi wouldn't even admit to himself how much he enjoyed having the other man so close, touching him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.  I’m trying to help you.”

The man’s breathing slowed, Levi could feel his lean frame trembling with exhaustion.  The Captain gently took his shoulders and sat him back down.  He cut the ropes that bound him and dropped them with a noise of distaste.  He’d clearly been tied up for days; the rope was soaked and stiff with blood and sweat and he-couldn’t-imagine-what.  Blackavar slowly tried to bring his arms around, his muscles and tendons were stiffened from the unusual position.  He grimaced and hissed in a breath.

Levi gingerly began undoing the buttons of the other’s uniform.  Blackavar’s eyes glittered and he watched every move.

After a few moments Levi had tugged the uniform off and was rinsing it in the sink.  Damp was better than dirty.  Blackavar had worked his arms around and was flexing them to try to get the blood going.

Levi threw the occasional glance at the man, who was sitting alertly on the toilet seat wearing only his tank type t-shirt, cotton boxers, and socks.  He really was very attractive despite his heavily bruised and cut face.  Levi tried hard not to stare at his muscled arms and chest.

Blackavar caught him looking and scowled.

“Why?  Why you do this?”

“Did you really try to escape?” Levi countered.

The man was clenching and unclenching his fists, making his forearm muscled writhe like snakes.  He seemed to have not heard him.

“Blackavar?  Is that your real name?”

The man finally looked up.  Levi was pressing the water out of the man’s uniform, trying not to stretch the wool out of shape.

“Feitan,”  he said.

“Feitan Blackavar?  That’s unusual.”

The man nodded as if he agreed.

Levi worked on the uniform in silence.  After several minutes Feitan spoke again.

“Blackavar supposed to be mom’s name.  She …”

He fell silent again.

“She was American?” Levi prompted gently, then suddenly; “Mine was too.  She was Jewish, and from Charleston, South Carolina.”  Levi frowned at the floor.  He had no idea why he’d said all that to this tiny stranger.

“You born South Carolina?”  He had a pretty heavy accent.

Levi wrung out the rag and picked up Feitan’s hand, dabbing at the crusted blood and yuck around his wrists and the mud that had worked itself into his sleeve.

“No.  New York.  You?”

“California.  San francisco.”

Lev turned back to the sink, rinsed the rag again, then crossed the tiny room to perch on a shelf opposite the toilet.  He gently picked Feitan’s hand up again.

“Your dad was … asian?  Like mine?”

The smaller man scrubbed his face wearily with one hand and Levi thought that maybe the getting to know one another session was over.  After a bit, however, Feitan spoke.

“Chinese,” he said.

Levi’s mind digested this.  It was so bizarre to him, for people to hate one another based on purely superficial differences.  His mother had been a jew, the people that the third reich -  

whom they were fighting - were killing by the thousands.  But his dad had been (supposedly) Japanese, a country currently allied with the Third Reich.

Yet he was a pilot in the USAAF and the man before him - whose father was Chinese, an  _ ally _ of the Allied forces - was kept like an animal and humiliated.

Levi shook his head.

“You got food?” Feitan asked suddenly.

Levi grunted and rummaged in his jacket, idly thinking over Feitan’s pronounced broken english.  Was that it?  Was that all it took for White Americans to hate a person?  An accent and an epicanthal fold?  His fingers closed on the american style biscuit he hadn’t eaten at breakfast, carefully wrapped in a stolen napkin.  He held it out to the other man who snatched it up and basically shoved it whole into his mouth.

_ Fuck.  Were they starving him, too? _

After Feitan had swallowed the bread (he almost choked and had to get up and get a handful of water from the sink) he looked curiously at Levi.

“What that?”

“What’s what?”

“That bread.”

Levi stared at him like he had two heads.

“It was a bisquit.”

Levi, whose mother hailed from the American south was intimately acquainted with biscuits.  He even pronounced it “be-yus-kit”. Apparently army cooks from California didn’t serve them.

“It weird,” Feitan said, picking the fluffy crumbs off of his undershirt and eating them.

Levi looked up at the man, lips parted, and had the almost overwhelming urge to kiss him.

_ That would be bad.  That would be very very bad.  Guys do NOT kiss guys.  Ever.  Certainly not in the United States Army Air Force. _

The rumble of a truck going by outside interrupted Levi’s thoughts.  He had to get Feitan back to wherever he was supposed to be before the shit hit the fan.

Levi checked on the uniform while Feitan hunted around in his lap for stray crumbs.

Levi’s fingers passed over a patch that he hadn’t noticed in his cleaning frenzy.

“Wait … You’re  _ flight crew _ ?!”

Feitan looked up at him curiously.

“Bombardier,” he said. “Not assigned, though,”

Levi grabbed onto the information like a drowning man grabs a life preserver.

“Shit!”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi and Feitan walked slowly - and Levi hoped, confidently - up another line of identical Nissen huts.  They were headed to the motor pool, beside which was the makeshift stockade.

“Why you do this?” Feitan hissed, back in his damp uniform, his hair still slightly wet where Levi had scrubbed the mud out of the smaller man’s scalp.

“They put you away, too!  Lock you up!”

Levi strode straight ahead.

“You damned dirty Chinaman, too!”

Levi skidded to a halt.  His stupid, misguided, and very American pride struggled not to correct the other man, to remind him that he was _ Japanese _ , not  _ Chinese _ .  As if it fucking mattered here.

Levi sighed and massaged his temples.

This day.  This day was just going to hell.

“I not want you locked up with me,”  A small hand gripped his sleeve.

Levi looked up.  The words had been said softly, without Feitan’s usual growl.  The smaller man seemed to search Levi’s face with his beautiful grey eyes and Levi was consumed - again - with the almost uncontrollable desire to kiss him.

Levi stepped toward Feitan and opened his mouth.

“ _ Blackavar _ !  What in  _ god’s  _ name?!”

They both turned to see a tall, gangly, enlisted man striding toward them.

When he got close he tore his infuriated gaze from Feitan and settled it on Levi.  He suddenly snapped into a salute.

“Captain, sir!”

Levi returned the gesture.

“W-what … ?  Captain Shadis is not here right now … the prisoner ...”

“At ease, corporal,” Levi said attempting a bland, friendly smile.  Internally he was thanking his lucky stars that that bastard, Shadis, wasn’t there.

“What’s your name son?”  God, how corny.  Then again this lad looked like a well fed midwestern boy.  Levi tried to keep the smile in place.

“Uh, Johnny.  John Kirstein, sir.” The boy rubbed a hand through his sandy hair, “H-how did you come up with our prisoner?  We’ve been looking all over… there will have to be reports filled out …”

The poor young man didn’t seem very happy about that.

Levi considered him.  He seemed like a decent sort.  He hadn’t reacted to Levi’s asian features and seemed to have no desire to abuse Feitan.  He seemed nice.  Or maybe just fucking stupid.  It was hard to tell.  Levi waved one small hand dismissively.

“No big deal, Corporal.  There was an issue of a jeep stuck in the mud, one of your men (they couldn’t have been Kirstein’s ‘men’, one was the same rank as him, but it sounded flattering.) was helping Master Sergeant with that and the other ended up _ in  _ the mud so I sent him on his way to change and took charge of the prisoner myself.”

Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever strung that many words together at one time since he joined.

Unfortunately their conversation was being observed.

An enormous man, with as much body hair as a grizzly, much taller than Kirstein and twice as broad, strode easily up to them.

“Hey, hey, Johnny boy!”

Kirstein scowled at the huge man.  

“I’m perfectly fine, Uvogin, You may go.”

The man showed no sign he’d even heard.  Levi observed that the big man was a private and thus much lower rank than the lanky boy.

“Gotta take charge of the prisoner, ya know.”  The big man opened a pocket knife and began picking his teeth with it.

Levi shrank back from him, a look of disgust plain on his face.

The man squinted at Levi.

“Can you chinamen _ smell  _ each other or something?  How did you two manage to meet up on this big ol’ base, huh?”  He grinned then like an apex predator, a monster with no competition.

“U-uvogin!” Corporal Kirstein yelped.

That was it.  That was enough.

Levi stepped right up to the big man, invading his airspace, forcing him to stand with his chin on his chest to even see him.

Levi craned his head back and glared up into the man’s shocked eyes.

“I’m sorry,  _ private _ , but did you just walk up to three men who all outrank you and fail to salute?  Did you just disobey a direct order from your superior?”  Levi smiled a grim smile and rose up on his tiptoes, leaning forward so that his chest touched the other man, “And,  _ private _ , did you just use an insulting slang word while addressing two  _ American _ officers, of this united states army air force?!” Levi’s volume was rising and he was slapping on a bit of his mother’s southern drawl, “Officers who were, goddamn, born in  _ America _ ?!”

Everyone, including several groups of soldiers who had spilled out of the surrounding buildings to find out what was going on, went completely still and silent.

For several long moments the four men in the dusty yard of the motor pool were frozen.  Levi and uvogin hadn't moved so much as a hair.

Suddenly the huge hairy man slapped his forehead with one vast paw and staggered back, laughing.  He laughed until he had tears running down his face , then he turned and strolled back into the nearest open bay door.

“W-what the hell just happened?” Kirstein asked.

Feitan gaze was riveted on Levi’s face. “How you do that?  You scary.”

Levi was scowling at the door where Uvogin had gone in.

Feitan tugged at his sleeve, “And the way you talk.  You sound like half the people here.  Why you do that?”

Levi shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know, it just seemed like the thing to do,”

Feitan looked down at the dirt and shook his head,

“‘Goddam born in america’” (he pronounced it as Levi had: “Got dam born inna ‘Mur ka”

Then he smiled.

Levi thought for a moment that his heart had stopped.

Feitan’s smile was small and crooked and shy and Levi wondered if this was what falling in love felt like.  He reached out, meaning to just touch the other man’s hand when Kirstein cleared his throat.

“Uh, sirs?  I really need to get Blackavar back in his cell.”

Levi withdrew his hand.

“So what’s the matter with that big hairy guy?”

Kirstein rubbed the back of his neck,

“Ahh, Uvogin is one of the general’s wife’s brother and a pain in the ass.  He does what he wants and gets away with it.  You're lucky he didn't decide to pound you into the dirt.”

“Tch!  I can defend myself.”

Beside him he saw Feitan flinch and immediately realised he’d made a mistake.  The two smaller men waited resignedly for the inevitable question, (“Oh!  You can do that chinese fighting stuff?” Usually accompanied by wild kicks and punches in the air).

“I believe you,”  Was all Kirstein said.

“Are you telling the truth about being born in America?”

“Yes,” Feitan said, “we American.”

“Then how come you talk like that?”  It wasn’t a threat or a challenge, just a question.

“Raised by father.  He Chinese.”

“Hang on!   _ Chinese _ ? You’re  _ Chinese _ ?  The Chinese are our  _ allies _ !”

Feitan shrugged, “They tell me I trying to defect, or spy, but China not enemy,”

Kirstein scowled at the dirt.

“Well I better get you in.  I’m gonna ask Shadis about this!”

Levi laid a hand on his arm. The corporal clearly was a good man.

“Don’t.  Shadis is stupid and power hungry.  Let me work on it a bit.”

Both Kirstein and Feitan looked up at him and the frustration and hope on their faces made his heart ache.

_ Oh great, now I have these brats counting on me. _

\---

Levi had an idea.  It was probably a bad idea, but what the fuck.

He no longer wanted to free Feitan because his imprisonment was just wrong.  He wanted to free Feitan to gaze at him, to touch him, to kiss him.

_ He’s probably not even attracted to guys.  Shit. _

Levi began to formulate his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi visited Feitan the next evening.

Kirstein agreed, looking about for trouble named ‘Uvogin’ and ‘Shadis’.

Levi didn’t tell him that he’d been stalking the motor pool, waiting for both men to leave.

They had feitan in a rough welded cage made of rebar.  It was very small, maybe eight feet by eight feet.  Oddly they had straw on the floor of it like he was an animal.

When Feitan raised his eyes and saw Levi, Levi’s heart almost broke.

The look of unadulterated shock and relief and hope was written across Feitan’s face for a moment until he carefully schooled his expression.

Levi grasped the rough rebar.

“Hey,”

Feitan scrambled up and rushed to him, he put both hands through the bars and gripped Levi’s sleeves.

Levi felt a smile tugging at his mouth.  It was really nice to have someone be glad he was here.

“Are you OK?” Levi searched the other man’s face for fresh wounds.  One corner of his mouth was swollen and bloody.  Levi frowned and jerked his chin at it.

“The fuck?”

“Uvogin,” said Feitan.

“But i throw my food on him,”  The small smile came out of nowhere.

“Well it’s a good thing I brought this,”  Levi glanced around and withdrew a biscuit and a fried chicken leg wrapped in a napkin.

Levi was not certain that Feitan hadn't taken his fingers off as he snatched the prize.

Feitan fell on the chicken leg like a caveman, gnawing and grunting.  When the bone was completely divested of any trace of flesh he fished out the biscuit.

“You bring me weird bread!  South Carolina bread!” 

Levi chuckled and thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

When Feitan looked up again he had the exact same expression on his face as a girl who’s gotten a dozen roses; shy, pleased, grateful.  Levi felt a funny feeling in his chest.

“Hey,” Levi said quietly, “I have thought of something,”

Feitan came back over.  He pressed very close to the bars which Levi found distracting.

_ Shit!  Those assholes will be back soon. Concentrate! _

“I-I’m working on getting you out of here.”

Feitan nodded.  His eyes didn’t show much hope.

“I just need you to bear up for a bit,”

Feitan had been bearing up for weeks now.  He’d been beaten, berated, humiliated.  He had a hard time working up any enthusiasm for the kind sentiment.

Levi gripped the rough rebar tighter, knuckles going white.

“I  _ am _ going to get you out!”  he hissed.

They heard Kirstein crossing the mechanics bay.

Feitan reached out again, hesitantly, as he had before, except instead of  grasping Levi’s sleeves, he gripped his forearms.

He was startlingly strong.  Levi imagined those arms around his body.

Feitan’s face was right up to the bars.  Levi could kiss him …

“Guys,” It was Kirstein, “Sorry but Uvo is back.  You need to leave, Captain.”

Levi turned away without looking at the other man.

\---

 

Levi came the next day, too.

Feitan scrambled up and went to him, pressing himself against the bars.

Without thinking, Levi thrust his hands down low and gripped the smaller man by the waist

Feitan, in turn, ran his arms over Levi's shoulders.

They stood, both knowing that, if they were seen, the most horrible things would happen.

Men didn’t love men in 1942.  Well they did but they had to keep it a close secret.

If you were a man and professed your love for a woman you were praised, if you were a man and professed your love for another man  you were an outcast, an aberration.

“Fuck … Fei” Levi whispered,

“What?” Quiet.

“Y-ou feel good,”

The smaller man blushed adorably and pushed away from the bars and Levi.  he settled gracefully onto the ground, legs crossed, and Levi did the same, legs under him.

“What you do today?”

Feitan had a hunger for information (and biscuits).  He never got to see anybody, never got to go anywhere.  He had no books, or newspapers, or cigarettes.  Not even a deck of cards.  So Levi always told him about his day.  The resemblance of this to a husband telling his wife about work was not lost on him.

After handing over today’s gift (meatloaf and potatoes), Levi rattled on, about the progress of the war, about news of the resistance, about life on the base.

Unfortunately their time was limited and they both stood after Feitan finished eating.

“I still have to requisition …” Levi’s voice trailed off

Feitan was sucking catsup off of his index and middle fingers.  He lifted his gaze when Levi stopped speaking and they locked eyes.  Feitan paused a second, clearly realising how it looked, then slowly, slowly slid his fingers out of his mouth.  Levi had ever seen anything so sensual.  He swallowed hard.  He was getting an erection.

Feitan suddenly pressed hard against the bars and Levi did the same.  The captain felt the hand on the back of his neck, felt the urgency.  Then Feitan was dragging him down, kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Levi’s mouth, and Levi was kissing him back both hands gripping Feitan’s perfect ass.

They pulled apart as quickly as they had come together, gasping.

“I’ve gotta fucking get you out of there,” Levi growled.

\---


	5. Chapter 5

Pilots were not allowed to pick their crew.  The pilots themselve and all crew were assigned by someone above their pay grade.

But they could be nudged in a certain direction.

Lieutenant colonel Hannes was a nice guy.  Levi liked him.  But he was a pushover.  Add to that the fact that he was dreadfully overworked and he became as malleable as warm wax,

Levi, without being obvious, pushed a certain bombardier on Hannes,.  This bombardier was the worst in the squadron.  He missed every target he aimed for - joke was that he couldn’t hit a pussy with his dick - and he was a coward; screaming and panicking every time they drew enemy fire.

Levi wanted him on his plane.

The influx of men was pitiful.  The combination of rigorous training - especially pilots - and an outbreak of influenza in the entire base where the recruits were bivouacked, sealed their fate.

At the rate they were going they would only have half of their planes in the air.

Three days later, Levi got his wish.

Levi was stood at parade rest in front of Hanne’s incredibly cluttered desk  Hannes was smoking and cursing and rooting through the mess for the list of Levi’s crew.  

“Don’t know why the fuck you’d want that yahoo on your crew anyway …” he griped around his cigarette.  “Where the fuck is …”

Levi just watched for a long moment until Hannes was about to throw something.

“You know, Lt Colonel,” Levi said thoughtfully, “There's a crewmember on base that we hadn’t considered.”

Hannes froze.  He looked over the mountain of paperwork, ash trays, coffee cups, with a look that could only be described as desperate.

“Qualified Flight Crew?”

“Yes sir,”

“W-hat … what …?”

“Bombardier,”

“Sweet baby jesus!” Hannes breathed.

“Where?!  Who is he?!  I want him!”

Levi’s face was completely expressionless.

“First Lieutenant Feitan Blackavar, sir.  The one they’ve had locked up for some time.”

Hannes sat back abruptly, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“The spy?  Little guy?  Dark hair?  He’s a fucking _ Lieutenant _ ?!”

Levi nodded,

“Well I can’t just waltz in and … and … we don’t want a spy on the flight crew!”

“He’s not a spy, Lt Colonel,” Levi said smoothly, “He’s chinese, not Japanese and they only  _ suspected _ he was a spy.  You know that General Zachary has full authority to imprison or release ...”

Hannes frowned and smoked, staring at a 3 day old coffee cup that had spilled brown gunk onto a stack of papers.  Finally, he looked up at Levi,

“You’ll have to give up Lt Todd, he’s going to get you killed and I can't afford to lose a plane.”  His eyes narrowed and he took a pull at his cigarette and the ashes fell alarmingly onto the stacks of paper.  “I’ll write the request today, but _ you  _ are going to present it to the General.”

Levi nodded curtly.

Hannes stabbed a finger at Levi.

“You have your bombardier.  And _ you  _ are responsible for him!”

\---

General Zachary grunted in disgust.

“Blackavar?”

The man massaged the bridge of his nose.

“And, why again do you think we should release this man?”

“There's a huge shortage of men sir as you know and --”

Zachary swatted at the air, irritably.

Truth be told Zachary was tired.  Tired of being expected to get a full squadron in the air when he didn’t have half the people it required.  Tired of trying to get provisions - which the Americans said ‘was coming’, and “The Brits will keep you stocked until then”, but they'd seen only a pathetic trickle. And tired of that damned Blackavar.  Shadis was the one who got that ball rolling and it had been a pain in Zachary’s ass since.

“So what the hell am I supposed to do with him?” Zachary snarled,

“Well, sir, he’s a bombardier,” Levi said as if this had just come to him, “M-my crew needs  a bombardier.”

Zachary looked as if he had just taken a tablespoon of cod liver oil.

“He will be  _ your  _ responsibility!  Will you make sure I don’t see or hear of him again?” 

Levi straightened into a perfect salute

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Levi waited impatiently for the orders and sprinted across the base to deliver tham.

Kirstein, bless him, seemed genuinely pleased.

Feitan was shocked and grateful and suddenly shy after he was released.

“Where I go now?”

“You’re in my barracks,” Levi said and wished he could’ve just said “you’re in my room, in my bed,”

Levi swallowed.

“But what I do now?”

Levi took Feitan’s slender hand, “You're my bombardier now,”

“Levi,” It was Feitan, using a voice he’d never heard before.  Levi looked up.  Feitan was looking over Levi’s shoulder at something behind levi’s back.

The older man turned.

_ Fuck.  Shadis. _

Shadis walked over in a leisurely manner.

“Golly Bob Howdy!  You sure worked hard to get this little piece of shit out.”

Levi flung an arm across Feitan’s chest before the man could go after Shadis.

“You and him boyfriends?,”  he drawled, stretching the last word out.  “You in loooooove?”

He had no idea how close to the mark he was.

Levi felt Feitan stiffen,  He eyeballed Shadis, trying to gauge whether he was serious or just trotting out the worst insult he knew.

The man was right in front of them now.

Feitan snarled and Levi grabbed him by both arms.

“Gosh!  That’s awfully touchy feely there, Ackerman.  What are you?  Wunna them fairies?” Shadis leaned close and waggled his eyebrows.

Levi sighed.  He was just as masculine as any man.  The fact that he liked to fuck other men did not negate that.  He contemplated punching the man in the face.  Shadis was the same rank as him, he could probably get away with a wrist slap.  And Levi was a pilot whereas Shadis was a jeep jockey.

Levi punched him in the face.

 

The two of them ran like naughty schoolboys.  They ran until they came to a more populous part of the base then they slowed to a respectable clip

“You gonna get in trouble for that” Feitan said, looking straight ahead.

“I know but it was fucking great!”

They strode along trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Hey, “ Levi said suddenly, “I want to show you something.”  He took Feitan’s sleeve and guided him between Nissan huts.  They arrived shortly at the edge of the airfield.  It was pitch black and every plane was covered by a grey tarp in case of German bombers.

Levi threaded his way into the planes and then stopped.

Feitan looked up.

“Martin B-25 Marauder,” Levi said.  He sounded like a man showing off his kid.

Feitan ran his slender hands over everything he could reach.  He paused at the nose.  There was a picture of a buxom woman in impossibly high red heels reclining in what could only be described as the minimum of fire engine red lingerie.  Below it said “Daddy’s Little Devil”

Feitan looked pointedly at Levi. “Daddy?  Is this your little devil?”

Levi wrapped his arms around him from behind.

_ “You’re _ my little devil.”

Feitan arched up and levi sought out his nipples, pinching and rolling them.

“you my daddy?”  Feitan was the picture of purity, of innocence.

Levi growled and sucked at the smaller man’s neck rolling his nipples between his fingers.

Feitan turned quickly, throwing his arms over Levi’s shoulders, grinding his pelvis against him.

Levi thrust a knee between Feitan’s legs and the smaller man could grind his entire junk down on him.  They kissed, licking deep into each other’s mouth, exploring,  Levi’s hands wandered over Feitan, gripping, rubbing.  Feitan went straight for the prize and rubbed and massaged Levi’s hard cock through his uniform trousers.

“Nnnngh!  Fei!,” Levi fell on the man’s neck licking and sucking, leaving lover’s marks on his fair skin.

Feitan began to work his way downward and as much of an effort it was. Levi stopped him.

“Not here,”

They moved off again, hand in hand in the pitch black.

\---

Feitan led the way and Levi recognised the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the compound.  They fell against the metal wall, kissing, groping, then roused themselves to move

 

Feitan yanked the door to the familiar bathroom open and pushed Levi inside.

“Wait, what?  Slow down.” Levi said mildly.

“No slow.  Need you  _ now. _ ”

Levi tried to take Feitan’s face in his hands - just as eager for another long drawn out groping make out session - but the younger man was undoing his own belt.

It took Levi a second to catch up.

“Uhh … what?”

Feitan glared at him, yanking his trousers down.

“You fuck me  _ now _ .”

“But … but … here?  Now?”

Feitan turned and braced himself on the sink.  Levi couldn’t help but admire his strong legs.  The tail of his shirt covered up his bare ass.

Feitan handed Levi a small jar over his shoulder.

“Come on, hurry!  Need you.”  His angry, impatient voice softened on the last two words.

Levi fumbled at his own belt and inspected the jar.  It was lubricating gel, most likely stolen from the infirmary.

_ Shit!  This was definitely happening. _

“Please, Levi …”  It was almost a moan.

Levi pushed his trousers and boxers down just enough to free his already hard dick and slathered it with lube.  He dragged up Feitan’s shirt and put a hand on the other man’s back.  Feitan’s ass was perfect.

Levi scooped out more lube into his right hand and dropped the jar.  He ran his hand between Feitan's buttcheeks.  The bombardier moaned and pushed his ass back against Levi’s hand.  Levi paused to kiss and suck over Feitan’s back, feeling the muscles bunch and move under his lips.

“No kiss!  Fuck me!”  Feitan complained.

“Patience, Fei,” Levi murmured.  He pushed Feitan’s shirt up more and the smaller man suddenly dragged it and his undershirt over his head, throwing them aside savagely.

Levi smiled.  He fell on the newly exposed expanse of milky flesh, biting, and sucking marks into Feitan’s neck, reaching around to rub and pinch nipples.

Feitan was moaning now, pressing back on Levi’s hand in a urgent rhythm

Levi slid one finger into him.

“Ahhh!  Fuck!”

Levi let him be, continuing his exploration with his mouth as Feitan resumed his rhythm, fucking back onto Levi’s finger.  Levi added another.

Feitan keened.

And another.

“GOD!  Levi!  Please!  Please fuck.”

Levi took pity and grasped his rock hard erection.  He lined himself up, going slow.  He eased his hips forward till the head of his penis slipped in.

Feitan hissed in a breath and Levi could see tears on his lashes.

“You OK?”

“You  _ big _ !”

“You want me to -”

“NO!  Fuck me now!  Want every inch!  I wait so long!”

Levi started a gentle rhythm, groaning at how tight the man was.  Feitan quickly began to squirm and Levi picked up the pace.

“Shit … Shit!  Fei!  Fuck, you feel good!”

Feitan had his head down and was moaning in time to Levi's thrusts.

Soon Levi was all the way in and the slap of flesh on flesh was loud and lewd in the tiny room.

“Hnnn!  Fuck!  F-fei, I’m sorry I won’t last long.  It’s so tight and hot inside you …”

“Close too,” Feitan panted.  “Feel so good.  Feel so good inside me.”

Levi was really close.  He reached around Feitan and gripped his cock.

_ Jesus.  He’s as big as I am. _

Feitan gasped and got louder, almost shrieking as every forward stroke stuffed all of Levi into him.

Levi pumped the smaller man’s not small dick and subtly began shifting his angle inside the other.  In less than a minute he hit the spot he was looking for.

“AhhhhHHHHH!  Right there!  Like that!  LEVI!”

Feitan’s cock throbbed as he came, his body seizing up, legs shaking, head thrown back.

As soon as Feitan was done, Levi began driving himself into the smaller man, brutally hard, grunting at every stroke, hands clutching the other’s hips.

He had wanted so long to do this, to make Feitan his.

He came suddenly and hard, jerking hips stuttering out of rhythm, whispering Feitan’s name.  When he was spent he leaned his sweaty forehead against Feitan’s back.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, we fuck,” Feitan said placidly.

Levi snickered and Feitan joined him, giggling softly.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a romantic weakness for the WW2 era. I tried to get all the details right. If you enjoyed this historic AU let me know! If you have anything kind to say, please leave it in the comments!


End file.
